reconsidered enemies
by CJayz
Summary: Bookman and Lavi have moved to the Earl's side to record history. Lavi hates it, but in time will the Noah family show him the true ties of family or will he be swallowed in madness... LaviXTyki
1. Chapter 1

"_Lavi, what is the purpose of our clan?"_

"_To capture history and back the history of those whose aren't told, so that the truth is not omitted or forgotten, so that those in future generations may remember it."_

"_What must a bookman not do?"_

"_A Bookman must not meddle in the affairs of another person, it is out of the question to become attached to someone. We may not pick a side or become biased so as not to obscure the facts."_

"_Do not become attached."_

"_I won't. Humans are dumb, they only ever fight wars, one after another, on and on making them continue forever, making others suffer so that they can become satisfied, I understand all that. They're disgusting, vile creatures. I couldn't become attached if I tried. This world should be cleansed of their stupidity."_

'That's always how the conversation goes,' Bookman thought to himself. Even now when he could see Lavi starting to change before his eyes, the kid would repeat the same thing over and over, just to pacify the old man and to stop him chewing on his back and going on about their responsibilities as the keepers of history.

Bookman looked up watching as the group of young exorcists walked in, talking loudly amongst themselves and joking with each other, apart from Kanda who stood slightly apart from the huddle. Amongst them he could see a shock of red hair belonging to his apprentice that was causing him so much worry, the visible green eye bright and full of laughter.

He'd known at the time of their arrival at the order that this would be a hard test for Lavi. For the first time in his life he'd be with people his own age and would be allowed to mingle freely with them. He'd assured the old man before meeting the supervisor that he'd be able to just smile and breeze through easily, without forming friendships and paying attention only to his duties. But the Bookman had seen the difference in Lavi in only a matter of a few short weeks. He could tell that the young teen enjoyed engaging in a battle more than observing from the sidelines, that he liked being closer to other people who made him laugh and laughed back at his jokes without hitting him around the head for being immature. He liked acting his own age.

The group sat at a table not too far away from Bookman who surveyed them with a practiced eye. Lavi was putting an arm around Kanda's shoulders saying something in his ear that made Kanda grab the front of his top and delicately place the tip of his sword at the base of his throat. Lavi raised his hands in surrender a smile plastered across his face as Kanda slowly loosened his grip. Allen was laughing at the pair around a mouthful of food in his mouth as Lenalee scolded him for not chewing with his mouth shut, and Crowly patted Allen on the back as he started to choke. Lavi cracked up laughing at Allen and Kanda turned his head away in disgust with a '"che" escaping from his lips.

'I'm sorry Lavi," Bookman thought as he watched the antics before him. 'I have to stop this before it gets any worse. It's for your own good.'

"Oi, panda," Lavi called, sticking his head around the door to their shared room. "Did you want me? Panda?" He stepped into the darkened room, treading softly across the carpeted floor and a few scattered sheets. Their room was a lot bigger than many of the other Exorcists. It had shelves stretching from ceiling to floor stuffed with history books, old maps and parchment. Two beds were pushed up at one end against a stained glass window that glowed purples and deep reds. The source of illumination in the room came from a deep set stone fireplace in another wall which roared fiercely. A few high backed comfortable armchairs were positioned around it. Bookman was sitting in one of them, the back of the chair facing Lavi.

"Sit down Lavi," Bookman said in his gruff voice.

Lavi walked around to the other armchair and lowered himself gently into it, bringing a knee up to his chest and resting his chin on it. He glanced at the older man before staring deep into the fire, watching as it flickered and danced, memorizing the patterns of the shadows across the room.

"What did you want, Jiji?" he asked. "We were about to hold a party for Komui. It's his birthday today you know and Lenalee wanted us all to go and help put up decorations. "

"We're leaving, Lavi," Jiji said softly studying the boys reactions.

Lavi froze, his eyes glazing over. Leaving? It couldn't be, not now. What about Allen and the others, he couldn't leave now. Besides they were still fighting against the akuma and the Noah family. He couldn't just leave when Exorcist were still needed so badly. What was going on?

"But Jiji, what about the war? I mean…don't we have to stay here to record it?"

"I know that's not the reason you want to stay," Bookman said harshly.

"Of course it is!" Lavi cried.

"Then look me in the eye and say that's the reason you want to be here. That it's not because you've become attached and involved in the affairs of others."

Lavi looked away guiltily before putting on his mask. "That's not the reason," he whispered, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than the old man. He looked Jiji in the eyes, "please, let me stay a little longer."

"I'm sorry Lavi, but we're leaving in the morning. I've already talked to the supervisor. You're not to go to the party tonight, nor are you allowed to say goodbye to Allen or the others." He rested a hand on Lavi's shoulder as he got to his feet. "Get to bed." He started to walk away. "We're meeting the Millenium Earl and Noah family tomorrow. You'll need your energy.

Lavi's stomach clenched in dread.

* * *

Here goes my fisrt DGM fic, so let me know what ya'll think! It's kinda a spur of the moment thing but hopefully i'll keep at it to the end.


	2. damned weather

Here is the second chapter, sorry for the delay. Thank you to everyone that reviewed!!!

Disclaimer: i do not own D. Grey Man. If i DID have enough money, i would totaly bye Lavi, Tyki and Road...they are AWESOME!

* * *

Lavi stretched uncomfortably on the old worn velvet seat beneath. They were on a train travelling towards Germany. Outside the sky was stormy and overcast, fat droplets of rain cascading onto the roof of the carriage like bullets while a roll of thunder echoed above them.

He drew a hand tiredly through his hair, trying his best to stifle a yawn as he glanced over lazily at Bookman. Bookman was sitting peacefully, cross-legged with a book on recent historical events resting open on his lap as he ignored the flickering lights overhead. He seemed quite unaffected by the early morning wake-up.

It had been around 4am when Lavi was shaken awake by Bookman and told to get a move on. He had packed his meager amount of belongings in his suitcase in a matter of minutes, checking occasionally that he had his hammer in his holster, and then he was closing the door to their bedroom, possibly forever. They'd had a quick and silent breakfast of blini, sour cream and tea, Lavi couldn't quite bring himself to speak to Bookman yet, especially as he knew that the reason they were leaving at such an ungodly hour was because Bookman didn't want to run the chance of running into anyone they knew before they left. He didn't want to give Lavi the time to say goodbye.

Lavi felt that this wasn't fair, but he knew if he voiced his opinion that Bookman would just shrug and say that life wasn't fair, nor should he feel the need to bid goodbye to anyone, being the apprentice to the Bookman with no emotions. He really hated the panda sometimes. Thinking about it again he just couldn't believe that he would never see the others again unless it was while he recorded history from the other side of the battlefield. Allen, Yu, Lenalee and Crow…he couldn't stop thinking about them and their reactions when they found out he was gone. They'd be upset and confused; they wouldn't understand why they were losing part of their 'family.' The only one to remain unaffected would be Yu. He might even act slightly positive now that there was no one around to call him by his first name. He almost laughed at the thought before catching himself.

Family. He'd never thought about that word before meeting any of the exorcists. He'd only ever felt contempt towards humans, pitiful people fighting meaningless wars, and what good did it achieve in the end? Money, pride? Pathetic. His life before his 49th had been narrow, cut off…claustrophobic. But from the first time he'd seen Lenalee cry over that stark white coffin, or fought beside Allen who fought with such passion to protect the people he cared for while trying to save the souls of the akuma…his life perspective had changed, opened up. He could no longer make snide remarks about humans. In the space of a few months he's experienced emotions and pushed in events that he'd gone through before in his short life. Hope, trust, friendship, pain, sorrow, loss. He'd fought side by side with his new comrades against the akuma, saved lives instead of watching them being taken away. He'd danced at parties, howled with others and cared for others. But no longer. In a short while he'd be joining the side of the enemy, coming face to face with the person he hated the most. Millenium Earl.

What an interesting predicament he was in. Maybe he'd be able to fall back into his old ways as just as an observer. He'd just have to wait and see what would happen.

Time to record history.

*

The platform was covered in a light mist as the train chugged away, and a light drizzle soaked them slowly to the bone. Lavi's red hair became plastered to his face and a stray droplet made its way down his cheek and neck. He looked around them. Apart from him and Jiji there was no one else around making the place look like a ghost town. It was dark and dank, cracks ran the length of the platform and there was no form of lighting.

"Where do we go from here," he asked Jiji, eyes still darting about nervously, there was an unsettling chill to the area leaving him on edge.

"There's a small village not too far from here. We'll be meeting the Noah clan in the meadows just beyond it." Jiji started walking and Lavi fell into step behind him.

They entered the village, passing by grotty pubs with cigarette smoke pouring out the open doors despite the earliness of the day, cobblers and fruit and veg stands where some of the produce was starting to go bad.

Jiji nodded towards a tiny run down café and they headed towards it, stepping through the door and into the warmth. Sitting at a window seat they ordered Wassail. When the drinks arrived Lavi raised it, inhaling the hot and spicy scent before taking a sip of it.

"While we're staying with the Millenium Earl and Noah's, Lavi, I want you to be on your best behavior," Bookman said severely, looking at Lavi over the rim of his cup. "Do I make myself clear? You are to remain impartial remember, don't let any feelings of loyalty towards the exorcists rule your heart and get in the way of your job. If they ask you to aid them in a fight you will do so, just like you did with Allen and the others. Understand?"

Lavi stared at Bookman with an unreadable expression before nodding slowly and taking another sip of his drink.

Jiji payed at the counter, handing the money over to a thin girl with snatched at it quickly. The weather outside still hadn't cleared, and Lavi wondered if it was the lack of sunshine that made the villagers so irritable as they stood in their doorways glaring at the foreigners. They exited the town following the path to a fork in the road where they turned right. Stretched before them was a wide expanse of meadows, the grass rippled in the windows, buttercups being beaten down by the rain.

And standing in the middle looking expectantly was Millenium Earl and two of the Noah clans.

* * *

Blini is a type of Russian pancake serves generally with sour cream.

Wassail is a german, hot and spicy punch.

I hope you enjoy the story so far, the next chapter will be more from Tyki Mikk's point of view...unless I change my mind :P

Make my day and review!! XOX


	3. looking glass

It's been quite a while since i last updated so thank you for being patient with me. Hopefully this chapter will make it up a bit...

A massive thanx to Whitebengal14, who has kept me thinking positively about this story. This chapter is dedicated to you!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own D-Grey Man or its characters (sulks)

* * *

Tyki Mikk watched lazily as the two men approached them. The Earl stood in front of him, grinning widely like a maniac, his teeth on show to the world, while beside him, Road shifted restlessly from one foot to the other, eager to play. Both of them had been waiting anxiously for the exorcist's arrival, but Tyki couldn't have cared less. He thought back to when he'd learnt of the coming of the two new house guests.

*

_He'd just stepped outside on the way to the mine with his white family when a pay phone nearby had rung and the Earl announced that a family dinner would be starting soon and like always he was requested to attend._

"Bring us home load'sa money,' his companions joked. "Put in a good word for us, then we can get a better job too."

Tyki laughed, ruffling Eeze's hair and waving over his shoulder as he walked down the dusty road to a deserted alley way.

"Good afternoon, my wee pet," a voice called from the shadows. Tyki raised an eyebrow as his glasses slid from his face and he tied back part of his wavy hair.

"What's with the nickname? I don't like it." He raised his onyx eyes to meet the Earl's, his skin turning dark as crosses appeared across his forehead.

"Now now my lovely Tyki, don't be such a spoil sport, I rather like that name."Turning, the Earl pranced forward, toes turned up in the air and fingers wrapped around that annoying umbrella. "Come, the others are waiting," and he disappeared into the changing scenery, passing ornately framed photos and brightly colored candles. Tyki followed him.

Everyone else was already present in the dining room, and Tyki watched in amusement as a chunk of food sailed past his face, hitting the wall behind him. Debito was sitting on his twin, one hand pinning Jasdero's face down on the table, while the other hand worked food down his sibling's collar. Skin was throwing most of the food, complaining loudly to no one in particular that it wasn't sweet enough.  
In the middle of the chaos, looking supremely calm as she lay across the table was Road, homework books scattered around her as she attempted to complete them.

"Tyki!" she squealed when she saw him entering. "Have you come to help me with my homework?"  
"No," he replied flatly, sliding into a chair and using a napkin to sweep away the crumbs that were smeared across the table.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Why should I? Besides, I never went to school."

"So? We're family."

"….No."

Road pouted at him before sliding off the smooth surface and clearing away her books. When everything was in order and they were finishing their main meal, Earl spoke, his voice, as ever, sounding like it was holding back laughter.

"This week I received a letter, one I found quite amusing." Everyone stopped eating to listen to him. "Two exorcists will be joining us. They are Bookman and his apprentice." Tyki caught his jaw before it hit the table. "As you know, Bookmen wonder freely to record what they see, and they have decided to come through the looking glass of this war and study us. I generally dislike anyone that has anything to do with the exorcists as they're always destroying my precious akuma, but this could be a bid asset to us. After all, exorcists wouldn't want to harm someone that they considered their own, so they might be deterred from hurting my children if they meet their friends in battle, right?"

"I don't think this is a wise move," Tyki warned. "What if they're planning something?" He didn't trust exorcists as far as he could throw them, especially that Allen Walker.

"Don't be so boring, Tyki," Road drawled, glancing sideways at him, her chin resting on her folded arms. "Besides, if they try anything, well, we'll just have to have a bit of fun." She smiled.

"We'll be meeting them in a few days," Earl continued. "Road, Tyki, I want you both to come meet them with me."

Jasdero and Debito immediately started shouting that they wanted to go as well as Tyki lent back in his chair before nodding slowly. Beside him Road laughed and clapped her hands together in delight.

_*_

The exorcists stopped a few meters away from them and the Earl and the elder one began to converse. Tyki ignored the conversation, choosing instead to get a good look at the pair.  
The old man was short and wizened with age. The small bit of hair that remained was white and stuck up. His eyes were encircled with black make-up, making them smaller and darker. Tyki smirked, he reminded him of a panda he had seen a while back in China. He'd even taken a photo of it for Road. The old man, who had called himself Bookman, was wrapped up in an enormous brown coat that reached the ground, thick gloves and a bright yellow scarf. Someone **had** to teach this guy about fashion.

He rolled his eyes before checking out the younger male beside him, and his breathe caught in his throat. The boy's fiery red hair stuck to his damp cheeks, one strand clinging very close to a pale plump mouth. He had a patch across one eye, the thin black straps situated above his eye as well as across one cheek, while the other emerald eye stood out clearly, narrow, calculating and not missing a thing. He was well built but with narrow shoulders. Beneath a poncho he could see a green three quarter length t-shirt, showing off his tanned forearms and slender hands, one of which was clad with a fingerless glove. The boy looked up, catching Tyki staring at him, and glared at him before turning his head sharply away with a 'hmph.' Tyki smirked. He'd seen him before, but he couldn't place where.

'Oh well,' he thought, his eyes trailing over the boys figure again. 'I think things will get a lot more interesting from now on.'

Lavi shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. That man Tyki was staring at him, his eyes roaming over his body, and Lavi did not like it one bit. He'd recognized that man the moment he'd set eyes on him, from the train just after they'd met Crowely. He was one of the men that had swindled the 'vampire' out of his clothes. Tyki Mikk. That was what the Earl had introduced him as, and the young girl beside him was Road. He yawned, tuning back into the conversation between Earl and Bookman, who were both making sure that the other side wasn't going to double-cross them and what they expected from each other.

"Sorted," Earl clapped his hands together. "Let's go."

Lavi raised an eyebrow. 'Go? Where? There's nothing round here for miles,' he thought.

His thoughts were answered though when Road turned around away from them, splaying out a hand delicately in front of her. The air shimmered slightly before a pair of black and red doors appeared before her, tall and grand with carvings etched into the edge of the frame. Skipping forward she flung the door open, proceeding into the darkness beyond it with the Earl and Tyki following close behind.

He stared in amazement before he too walked after them, through the looking glass.

* * *

Finally the Noah clan are introduced - im so happy. I know this chapter hasnt got us very far, hopefully the nxt one will bring more entertainment now...i will try my best to update sooner nxt time

I think iv made the Earl sound a bit like a pervert towards Tyki but i was actually trying to make him seem fatherly...funny how things work out, huh?

Review nicely?


	4. My flower

Yey it's finally done!!! Chapter 4 has arrived after a very long time, inspiration took a while to hit, but it finally came and iv dot the bump on the head to prove it. I now know where i want to the story to go, so hopefully chapters will appear faster.

I do not own D. Grey Man and yes i have thrown many tantrums about this!

* * *

There were many ways to describe the Noah mansion; huge, costly, tasteful in both a mixture of historical and modernism, and above all surprisingly none evil. Lavi had built up an image in his head of gothic towers, dungeons full of screaming victims, lightening, darkness and maybe a few bats flying around an old bell tower.

However, it was none of these things. The building was painted white with luscious green ivy creeping up the walls and well tended lawns and gardens sprawling on all sides. A wooden front porch, complete with a double swinging seat, led to a pair of double doors, inlaid with colored glass of red, orange and yellow.

Lavi came up the porch steps behind everyone else, inhaling the scent of flowers both from hanging baskets and well manicured flower beds which overflowed in a shocking array of vibrant colors. Stepping into the hallway his uncovered eye roamed about, drinking in all the small details. The sunlight filtering through the front doors stained glass windows streaked the wooden wall panels and floor with dancing rainbows. Tapestries hung in corridors either side of them and an old suit of armor stood in one corner. A grand sweeping staircase directed them to the second floor, and situated above it another stained glass window took up the entire wall, pouring more sunlight and warmth into the surrounding area. Before he could make out the pattern on it, the Earl shooed him after Road and Tyki who, it seemed, were to lead him and Ji-ji to their rooms. The second floor was covered in thick plush carpet and had many twists, turns and branching off corridors. Road stopped in front of a door.

"Bookman can settle in here, and that's you across from him, Lavi," she said pointing and smiling up at them.

Lavi looked at Bookman uneasily. They always shared the same room everywhere they went because of costs and so that Bookman could keep an eye on Lavi to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. It was weird thinking they wouldn't be together. Bookman however ignored the Lavi's look and nodded, entering his room and closing it behind him.

"Er…" Road stared at the shut door before calling through it, "I'll take you down to dinner when it's ready." Then she turned to the younger Bookman with wide eyes that creeped him out slightly. "You can wonder around by yourself if you like. Just find the dining room by six, ok? It's nice to have you with us, Bookman Jr." She said it with such an earnest expression that Lavi was too surprised to reply before she skipped away humming to herself.

Feeling a set of eyes on him he turned, coming face to face with Tyki, who was standing so close that their noses almost touched. Tyki's eyes bored into his own green one with a strange expression in them that Lavi couldn't put his finger on. Turning quickly he let himself into his new room, almost slamming the door behind him.  
Damn these Noah, he just couldn't understand them at all!

He pressed an ear to the door until a set of footsteps informed him of the Noah's departure. Turning around with a heavy sigh he looked around his room. It was a mixture of white, grey and turquoise and it had an ensuite bathroom. The bed was king sized and had a throw across the end of it. The wooden floor was white and had a grey rug covering part of it and the few pieces of furniture contained a wardrobe, desk and a vanity mirror. Turquoise curtains framed a window which he crossed to and threw open. Leaning against the sill he scanned the view of the garden, and although he wasn't positive, he thought he could hear the sound of wave somewhere in the distance.

Although normally he would never say anything bad about the Dark Order, he couldn't help but feel that this place far out did it. With its long stone corridors that echoed eerily when no one else was around, you couldn't say it was as homey as this place, even if it did feel like a summer house in a way here. Homey. Lavi frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Yes, as much as he hated to admit it that was the real word to describe this place.

He huffed and spun round, almost tripping over the suitcase he had set down. Throwing off his poncho and exiting his room, he navigated himself through the maze down to the front door, his photographic memory helping him amble along with ease. Outside he strolled through the garden before lowering himself among a patch of two toned Dahlia's that were shaped like purple snowballs, and red tulips with white tipped petals. Resting one hand behind his head, he picked a Dahlia with the other, holding it above his head and twirling it between his fingers as he stared up at the blue sky above.

Half an hour here and already he didn't know what to do with himself. Sure he could explore, or look to see if they had a library here, but he just couldn't bring himself to bother yet. Tossing the dead flower aside he closed his eye, listening to the slight breeze rustle through the surrounding plants and feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. The heavy perfume from the tulips filled his nose and dulled his mind which stared to float away. He missed the others already; he could picture his friends smiling faces so easily. A wave of home sickness washed over him as did a shadow.

He opened his eye to see Tyki Mikk bending over him and holding a white flower out to him. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked at it questioningly. "What's this?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a flower before," the portugese man smiled down at him. Tyki grinned and leaned closer, "though even I've never seen one as pretty as you sitting amongst our flower beds. This is jasmine." He held the flower out again.

Lavi's jaw dropped. Had Tyki just called him a flower? After a moment's hesitation he reached up and took it from him, holding it in his open hand. It was a concentric circle of white, delicate petals almost in the shape of a rose only smaller. It was soft and velvety and sweetly perfumed. He placed it to his nose and breathed deeply closing his eyes, wondering all the time why he was blushing so much.

Dipping his head so that his hair could hide his colored cheeks and the small smile that had crept onto his face, he said, "I'm not pretty ya know, I'm not a girl after all." He glanced up at Tyki's face which broke into a broad grin.

"Could have fooled me with a pretty face like yours," he replied, patting the smaller boy on the head before straightening up and holding out a hand to the fiery haired boy. "Come on, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Lavi ignored the grey hand being offered to him and got to his feet, dusting off the back of his trousers. He went to brush past the taller man but was spun round by a strong hand on his shoulder to face Tyki, who took the jasmine from Lavi's hand and placed it gently in his hair above his left ear.

"There," he whispered standing very close to him, "It looks far prettier on you."

Lavi stared up at him in surprise, not bothering to hide the blush that was scorching his cheeks. "We'd  
b-better go to d-diner," he stuttered, mentally hitting himself for sounding like an idiot and for not understanding what was going on. To add to his confusion Tyki nodded, taking the younger boy's hand in his own and guiding him towards the house.

*

The crashing of plates reached their ears upon entry to the dining room, as well as cursing.  
"NOT SWEET!" an angry voice bellowed, followed by two voices perfectly in sync chorusing "shut up!" before exploding into cackles of laughter.

"Lavi, Lavi, sit beside me!" yelled Road, who was standing on her chair and using Lero to ward off any bits of china that flew too near her. Tyki watched Lavi slide into a seat between her and Bookman, before he himself took a seat opposite the Jr. Lavi's face had reverted back to the expressionless mask he'd worn most of the day, but Tyki could tell that he was nervous and unsure about the commotion going on around him by the tension in his shoulders.

"Don't worry, it's always like this, you get used to it after a while," he said reassuringly, before Road cut in.

"Is that Jasmine in your hair?" she asked pointing at it. "It's nice on you, where'd you get it?"

"Um, just from the garden," Lavi replied, carefully avoiding Tyki's gaze. Road looked between the pair of them her face breaking into a small knowing grin as she stared at Tyki. Tyki, however, was looking at the flower fondly. It had made the red head blush when he'd received it, and Tyki found this the most adorable thing he'd ever seen and he wanted to see it cross that beautiful face again. He already knew that Lavi was going to be more than a one night stand.

"Dude," one of the twins called. "That thing looks stupid," Tyki's eyes flashed in anger, but before he could say anything Lavi shot back, "yeah? It's not half as stupid as your make-up is, clown boy."

Silence reigned over the table, even Skin stopped crunching on his lolly to watch and Bookman glared sternly at his apprentice. The twins stared at Lavi, who stared right back, refusing to back down. Slowly one of the twins face turned into a smirk. "I'm David, this here's my twin Jasdero and this great lump is Skin," the dark haired one said, ignoring the thump he received from Skin and raising a fist to Lavi who bumped it as he introduced himself. Disaster avoided.

Tyki found himself smiling fondly at his family and their new members. His eyes settled on the red haired beauty. 'My flower, looks like he's more suited to being here than I originally thought,' he said to himself.

The Earl arrived and the feast began.

* * *

Reviews make my day go round!! Even if its jus CONSTRUCTIVE critisim as it may help to make this a better story.

Many many thnx to those who have read this story and commented so far, i luv u all!!


	5. like poison

It always amazes me how much a good review can kick my ass into gear. I'd been away volunteering abroad, on holiday and doing exams, ect, and so hadn't given much thought to writing. Then a recieves a review that completely made my day and i started typing at once so that i could thank them.

This chapter is dedicated to **nekyu**! I hope this chapter lives up to any expectations you have!

* * *

Kanda sat stock still, left eye twitching in an almost deranged way. The object of his disgusted fascination was Allen. Since Lavi had disappeared that morning the silverette had been eating continuously for the past day, jaw constantly chewing up and down as every morsel of food within range vanished from sight. This had to be what you called comfort eating, and in a strange way Kanda found it relieved him from thinking about the Bookman and his apprentice by making him concentrate on his churning stomach. Lenalee, however, did not seem to be thinking along the same lines as him.

"Stop it, Allen," she cried tugging his arm as it snaked its way to yet another red bean bun. "This isn't the way to deal with your grief. Komui said that it was a very important reason that they left, even if he can't disclose the details. You don't have to worry!"

"I don't care why they had to leave, Lena," he said gruffly, shaking his arm free. "I just don't understand why Lavi didn't say goodbye."

Yes. That was the real question Kanda had been wondering about as well. Why hadn't Lavi said goodbye. He hadn't even given any indication that he was leaving. If it had been anybody else, Kanda wouldn't have cared less. Heck, if it had been the bean sprout he would have bloody well rejoiced. But, as it was, he couldn't help but feel slightly put out. Lavi had been the only person that had tried to get to know him, apart from Lenalee. Of course he knew that Lavi was an apprentice to the Bookman, and so obviously had to dig around everyone's private life, but he'd come to think that the red head had become genuinely interested and they had formed a bond of understanding. Lavi had helped him through some rough patches recently when he had become depressed and even more reclusive than usual. He'd stayed with him, gently stroking Kanda's hair as he lay in bed, whispering words of comfort and safety and eventually coaxing him back into their group of friends, for which he was grateful, even if he didn't let it show. Lavi had never divulged information about himself and he'd never let anyone see him over emotional, but he let Kanda know when something was wrong by coming to his room and sitting quietly on the window sill as he watched Kanda going about his business, be it reading or polishing Mugen. The silence and the comfort of knowing that Kanda wouldn't ask questions seemed to soothe him, and after a few hours he'd depart as silently as he'd arrived, ready to face the rest of the world again.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Allen finally pushed his plate away from him and, jerking back the bench, departed from the dining room, a single tear creeping down his cheek. After a few moments, Kanda also took his leave.

'I'll find out why you left, Lavi,' he vowed. 'And I'll bring you back home.'

Darkness had long since reigned in, bringing with it a cold fog which had crept silently across the mansion grounds and to the base of each window. Lavi tossed and turned in bed, wide awake his overactive mind nimbly going over the events of the dinner.

The whole atmosphere between the Noah's and the Earl had been light and amicable, each person slipping comfortably into routine. At first Lavi had carefully kept an eye on the Earl and remained quiet, barely touching his meal, but he had been gently coaxed into conversation with him as the Earl had kept reaching over to pet him on the hand (he had finally asked him to stop) and telling Lavi to call him 'Uncle.' He was quite the fatherly figure, giving his attention to everyone and seeming genuinely interested in what they had to say, although he did throw things at the twins randomly every now and again. Lavi had eventually found himself laughing along with everyone else at these sudden outbursts, and speaking freely with Road who appeared intellectual and seemed to know a great deal about the History of the Noah Clan.

But he wouldn't let his guard down, he wouldn't trust them yet.

He turned and curled up on his side, staring at the nightstand beside. His eye patch lay discarded on it and the absence of his innocence became painfully clear to him. As he was no longer an exorcist, he and Gramps had handed them in to Komui before they'd left, and he couldn't shake the feeling of vulnerability that it had been replaced with. How had he ever managed before he'd joined the Dark Order? And what's more, what was he supposed to do if he and Panda were attacked? He couldn't be sure that the Earl wouldn't turn against them, even if he did seem as excited as Road about them being there.

A grandfather clock chimed softly somewhere in the darkness letting him know that it was two in the morning. Giving a frustrated sigh, he rolled out of bed and stretched his shoulders, popping them in a satisfying way. If he couldn't get to sleep then he'd just have to tire himself. Securely tying on his eye patch and slipping on a soft, baggy hoodie to keep away the coolness of the night, he grabbed a torch from the bedside drawer and left his room, padding quietly around the mansion and peeking into various rooms and passing walls with strange and barbaric looking weapons, most of which he could actually name.

One particularly dark passage way proved to be a gallery of some sort. Lavi's torch slid from portrait to portrait, the faces staring down at him from fierce golden eyes. Although many of the people were smiling, the darkness made them appear eerie and menacing causing him to shiver and turn away.

"What are you doing?"a voice asked.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed dropping his torch in fright. Road bent down to retrieve it for him.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" she questioned, smiling broadly and not looking the least bit apologetic.

"Er, just a bit," he gasped placing a hand on his chest to calm his thumping heart. "I couldn't sleep," he confessed. "So I was just taking a wonder around. Hope you don't mind?"

She shook her head before gazing at the photos along the walls. "These are all the Noah's that have been and passed on," she explained, her voice taking on a hushed and respectful tone. "Uncle feels it's important to put their portraits up when they die so that we always remember them." She pointed at a clear space at the end of the corridor. "That's where my family's portrait will go whenever we die. There hasn't been such a number of Noah gathered together in several hundred years so that's why they're generally self-portraits, but ours will be a group photo. They get updated every year you know so he can put up the most recent, I think uncle wants to take a new one so you and Bookman can be in it as well."

Lavi remained quiet. What should a person say to something like that? He had never been good these kinds of situations…too inexperienced. It felt odd that the Earl wanted to include him and his ji-ji in their family already. They stood in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Road bade him goodnight and left. Lavi remained there for a few minutes making a mental note to tell ji-ji about the gallery as he would want to record it, before taking his own leave back to his bedroom.

He felt the eyes of the dead on him that night.

Lavi stumbled blearily into the kitchen late the next morning and greeted ji-ji with a mumbled 'mornin,' trying and failing to hide a yawn. Bookman gave him a once over and told him he was allowing him the day off from his logs.

"I found a gallery last night of all the deceased Noah," Lavi informed him. "I'll show you later if you want."

"Tomorrow," Bookman replied, pointing Lavi in the direction of food. "I'm talking with the Earl today and we can discuss everything tomorrow."

Lavi nodded, grabbing a loaf of crusty bread and cutting himself a few pieces. He went on a quick search of butter and jam but discovered upon return that someone had placed a lollypop on each slice of his slices. Skin stood beside him, staring at him with an intensity that he wouldn't have expected of such a slow looking person.

"Sweet," he informed Lavi.

"Oh, um, that's really nice. Thanks," the red haired said a bit puzzled, but he remembered that Skin had been complaining last night about food not being sweet enough.

Skin nodded, giving the younger boy an awkward pat on his shoulder before leaving, allowing Lavi to slip the lollypops into his back pocket and continue making his breakfast. He wolfed the first slice down before carrying his second piece into the garden, meandering around aimlessly. The heavy, sweet perfume of honeysuckle hung thickly in the air, and he stood breathing it in deeply, before noting a familiar broad back kneeling over a flower bed and headed over.

"So you're the gardener around here?" he asked.

Tyki Mikk raised his head, trowel in hand, watching as Lavi slowly licked some jam off his finger.

"Well well, sleeping beauty finally arises. I was hoping I'd have to wake you with a kiss." Lavi ignored the comment, staring at him blankly. Tyki sighed, returning to his work of spreading fresh manure over the top soil before answering. "Yes, I am the reason that this place has anything remotely resembling a garden. Being the Noah of Pleasure I find that they're quite…pleasurable."

The apprentice nodded, watching as the Noah partially mixed the soil and manure together. "Can I help?"

Tyki handed him a pair of pruners, which made Lavi give him another of his blank looks. "I want you to dead head the flowers." Lavi's mouth made a perfect 'oh' and he knelt down beside him to start clipping. His shoulder bumped gently against Tyki's as he attacked the flower and Tyki couldn't help but lean in slightly closer to the smaller boy, who didn't appear to notice. He watched Lavi's slender hands at work, the long feminine fingers selecting the flowers to be cut, and sometimes being brought to his face to brush a stray strand of hair away from his eye. Oh how he'd very much like to be the one stroking those flaming locks, to caress his thumb over the soft cheek and down to that alluring mouth.

His fantasy was interrupted by a small cough behind him, and glancing over his shoulder he saw Road, giving him another of her all knowing smirks. He turned away so she wouldn't see his slightly flushed face.

"Uncle has requested that you both join him in the ark. There is something he'd like to give you and Bookman," she informed, looking at Lavi, who dropped the pruners he was holding and stood up to follow her, dusting off his trousers as he did so. Tyki stood as well, running a hand through his hair. He knew exactly what this 'gift' the Earl intended to present to the two Bookmen were. Things were about to become very interesting indeed.

"The ark is like a program designed by the Earl," Road explained as she led the small group down one of its cobbled street. The building's were freshly painted white, potted plants sat outside their front doors and an intimidating domed roof loomed above the town, separated at a higher altitude and surrounded by clear water. It reminded Lavi of a Mediterranean village during summer. "It stores all the data needed for producing akuma," she continued, as well as allowing us to monitor their numbers, whereabouts, levels each one is currently at and their special abilities. Each level one connects straight back to Uncle's 'watching' room, where he can see what is going on through their eyes. This helps us to locate possible locations of innocence, places where exorcists are accumulating, or if there are people talking about the Earl who shouldn't be. We can study innocence and also the Noah's own power. This has allowed us to create 'dark matter' in liquid form."

"But why are you creating dark matter?" Lavi asked. "I thought the Noah were above mere mortals and wanted to destroy them."

"We do," she smiled. "And it's not to use on humans."

"Then what…"

"Possible accommodators of innocence," Bookman grunted.

"That's right. We feel that it is becoming important to have more than just akuma on our side to help fight in the war. If an accommodator can accept innocence, then why can't dark matter also be accepted? After all they're both weapons. Not only does this decrease the number of possible members for the Dark Order, it will increase the number of our own ranks that have an understanding of emotions, thus becoming a useful attack against the exorcists."

Lavi nodded. It sounded like a solid strategy and would be a devastating blow against the Dark Order. It would give them yet another problem to contend with and would mean that some of the innocence they'd collected would be useless. Not only that, but a few exorcists might find it difficult attacking another human, one particular name sprang to mind…Allen.

"Apart from the labs, data storage and uncle's watching room, there are also rooms for each of the Noah, a library, etcetera. Basically another living area."

"But I thought you all lived in the main mansion."

"The twins and I do, however, Skin and Earl both prefer it here, whereas Tyki generally travels with his white family."

"Although I have decided to remain in the mansion for the time being, until I feel it fit to leave again" Tyki interjected.

"Oh?" an all knowing voice questioned. "Any particular reason?" she smiled.

Tyki ignored her, instead knocking on the door they'd arrived at. The door swung open and the Earl pulled them all through. The room was sterile white, and artificially dark as there were no windows. A hospital smell hung in the air like death. Two stainless steel operating tables were placed in the middle of the floor with monitors standing beside them. Between the two tables lay a small trolley holding two syringes and a curiously marked box. Lavi did not like the look of this.

"I would like to present you with dark matter, I am hoping you will accept it. We have never had anybody try to be an accommodator to it before, so we aren't sure how smoothly the procedure will go. You will be given a sedative to keep you calm and you will temporarily be unable to move. Then you will be injected with dark matter. We will be monitoring your heart rate and we have a team of medical experts present if something happens. So, will you become an accommodator?"

Bookman nodded without giving the matter much thought. As he had recorded while in control of innocence, then it was only right that he did the same for dark matter. "I will." He turned to watch Lavi for his answer.

No, he didn't want to, he couldn't. It was dark matter, evil, wrong, the very opposite to innocence. He didn't want to touch the stuff, never mind to have it injected into him. What would his friends say if they found out? Friends? No, it was that kind of thinking that had made Panda remove him from the Dark Order and gotten him into this pinch. He couldn't fail panda after he had followed him so far already. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he nodded slowly, allowing himself to be led over to one of the tables and his topped removed, not noticing, in his fear, Tyki's eyes roaming hungrily over his exposed chest.

The cold metal bit into his skin painfully, sending a chill up his spine and making his breath hitch slightly. He was hooked up to the heart monitor and two straps secured his wrist, intensifying his panic. He watched as a nurse approached him with a needle. She gripped his left arm tightly, just above the elbow, flicking slightly at the pale flesh so a vein would rise to the surface and be more clearly seen. The drug made him feel drowsy and heavy as lead, he couldn't even raise a finger. And then the next syringe came forward. His eyes were transfixed upon it. His heart started to thump hard against his ribs. He wanted to make them stop, but he couldn't speak. And then it was piercing his arm. The needle slid beneath the skin. The plunger was being pushed down. And dark matter was entering his body.

At first he thought nothing was happening, but then it started to kick in. He couldn't hear properly, it was like being under water. His body jerked upwards uncontrollably, his vision was fading. Before he completely lost consciousness, he could feel the dark matter flowing through his veins, freezing him to the very core, constricting his breath.

Like poison.

* * *

I found this chapter really hard to write. I knew mostly what i wanted to put into it...but i just couldn't get it down. I hope i have achieved a passable attempt.  
I hadn't originally thought about putting Kanda or the others in until much later on...but then i decided that i like Kanda as well and so wanted him to be in it as well. I'm hoping that it will add more depth to the story as it progresses. Please tell if you would all like Kanda to continue appearing every now and again!

Remember...reviews are goood!


	6. fiery sunset

And the next chapter is finally here!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited, as always it is greatly appreciated and makes my day that wee bit brighter!

* * *

Kanda was a figure of authority. He brought fear to everyone he met. Therefore, he always felt that sneaking around or hiding from anyone, or indeed anything, was below him. So, how was it that sneaking and hiding was precisely what he was doing at that exact moment? The answer was pure and simple; Lavi. Thus he had swallowed his pride and in the early hours of the morning, two days after he had made his promise to bring the boy home, he was creeping stealthily through the Dark Orders corridors towards Komui's office to look for any clues to where he might have gone.

The tall windows to his right showed that it was still dark outside, rain beating against the glass with millions of invisible fists, the wind howling and rattling the panes to be let inside. The only source of light along the empty passageway were a few flickering gas lamps on the wall, the glass that encased the flames were dirty and smudged from the heat. There was no sound as his rubber soles silently padded their way over the stone flagged floor.

He rounded the last corner to his goal in time to see Allen bend down in front of the office door, pull something out of his pocket and insert it into the keyhole.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he asked. Allen jerked forward in surprise, smacking his head against the door as Kanda emerged from the shadows he'd been concealing himself in.

Scowling and rubbing his forehead, he began to jiggle the pin again. "I don't care what Komui and Lenalee say, I wish to know what's going on with Lavi." Growling, he gave the lock another vicious stab. "Any particular reason you wondered over this way as well?"

Kanda shrugged nonchalantly, "same reason."

"Oh," the silver haired boy murmured softly, "cold- as-ice Kanda caring about something other than his toy sword?" He was spared the samurai's biting retort as the lock gave a satisfying click and he gently pushed the door open with a soft creak. "Right," he started, pocketing the small pin. "I'll go in and have a look around; you stay here and watch for anyone coming."

He made to enter the room but was stopped short as Kanda grabbed the back of his collar and hauled him back out.

"Not a chance," the ebony haired boy growled. "_I'll _go in while _you_ keep an eye out."

"What? No way!" the younger boy exclaimed.

"You'll miss something important or do something stupid, bean sprout" Kanda growled between clenched teeth struggling to pull the smaller boy out of the way who thrashed about in an attempt to throw Kanda off.

"How about you both go in and I'll keep an eye out?" a feminine voice questioned behind them.

Allen started forward for the second time that day in shock, breathing a sigh of relief when he was met with the sight of a faintly bemused Lenalee, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she peered at them through the gloom.

"Lena, why are you here?" he asked.

"I know I said we shouldn't worry, but I can't help it. Brother always tells me when something is going on, so it concerns me that he didn't this time." Her eyes welled with tears and she clutched at Allen's arm. "I just want to know if my friend's ok!" Allen placed an arm gently around her shoulders, pulling her close to comfort her. Lenalee sniffled quietly before finding her strength again and pulling herself away. "You should get going goodness knows how long it will take you both to get through Brothers notes." She shoved them with more force than necessary into the room before taking up her post at the door.

Kanda and Allen stood silently together, the daunting size of the task at hand making itself known. The room was vast, piled high with stacks of paper both on the floor and littering Komui's desk seemingly in no specific order. Drawers and filing cabinets were packed fit too burst with maps, rolls of browning parchment, deadly boring looking documents, books with red and gold gilded binding, coffee mugs and scraps with doodles up the side. All in all it was a mess and looked like there had been a paper fight recently.

Kanda glared around the room as though the very sight offended him and he silently cursed Komui for all he was worth. "I'll look over here," he grunted leaving Allen to search somewhere else. He riffled through the letters on Komui's desk, pushing aside sheets of non-sensical data, numerical figures and strange languages. In some deep recess in the corner he could hear Allen attacking one of the perilous towers of manila envelopes. Kanda bent down where he was and tried prying open a drawer but it was locked and remained tightly shut even when brute force was applied.

Swallowing his pride he yelled "Bean sprout, over here, now!"

Allen stood up abruptly to give his usual retort of "it's ALLEN" knocking over a tall pile of documents as he did so. They fell on him with a mighty crash and Lenalee popped her around the door to voice her concern.

"Ignore him, Lenalee," Kanda said snidely. "He's just been his usual baka. Stop messing around and open this drawer."

"I'm not a baka," Allen replied weakly, pushing the mound of paper off him and struggling to his feet, grasping his head in one hand.

He approached the desk pulling out his trusty pin, thanking kami-sama that he had learnt to pick locks when he had been with his Master. He eyed it critically before starting into his task. It opened in just a few seconds and he wrenched it open. He stopped in surprise. Lavi's hammer and old Bookman's heaven compass lay inside. He lifted them out gently, dislodging a reminder note that read; 'return to Hevlaska.' Allen and Kanda looked at each other. This did not bode well.

Underneath the two Innocence was an envelope made from heavy ivory parchment and contained Bookmen's miniscule, neat cursive addressed to Komui on it. Allen raised an eyebrow at Kanda questioningly who rolled his own almond shaped ones in exasperation before giving a curt nod. Licking his lips he slowly eased open the flap and pulled out more of the thick parchment, smoothing it out as Kanda bent over his shoulder and together they read it in silence.

There was a heavy pause once they'd finished.

"I can't believe they joined the Noah's." Allen whispered furiously. "Why did Komui allow that?"

Kanda didn't reply. He was more bothered by the fact that Bookman had seen him and the rest of the exorcists as a threat to Lavi's career and that they were the reason why Bookman had moved the red head. He read over the note again. It didn't seem as though Lavi had had much of a choice when leaving. Would he rather have stayed with the Black Order? With Kanda? He had to find out he thought as Lenalee appeared suddenly looking agitated and wringing her hands together, franticly whispering that someone was coming and they had to leave. He replaced everything back in the drawer not really caring if Komui realised that it wasn't locked anymore. He had to find Lavi, but how?

_Lavi was in a world of pain, sharp stabs flowed up his spine, along his arms and to the tips of his fingers. He tried to move them to rid himself of the stinging sensation but his body lay immobile. He felt like there was a lightning storm inside his head, each flicker of light behind his closed eyelids bringing another wave of dull pain, rolling over him like an angry roaring sea, but through the midst of his swirling mind he managed to string a coherent sentence to himself. _

'_It hurts...It hurts...why won't it stop? Please, make it stop.'_

_After several minutes of moaning piteously to himself, his mind seemed to have had enough._

'_Yes, I know it hurts obviously I can feel that. But pain can also be a good thing.'_

'_How?' he asked himself._

'_Because it means you're not dead.'_

_Lavi pondered this for a few seconds. 'Yes,' he conceded. 'You're right that is a positive aspect.'_

'_I know I'm right, I always am. Now quit complaining and do something constructive.'_

_In Lavi's mind eye he saw himself pouting into a mirror that was suspended in the dark recess of his subconscious. How it was just hanging in mid-air with no support he wasn't sure. His image glared at him before turning his back on him defiantly. He couldn't quite help but feel that his reflection was being wholly unfair. After all, it wasn't every day that one found himself in his own mind yet able to register their real body that was unable to move and instead only catalogue a magnitude of pain and discomfort. He thought in all comparison he was coping very well. _

_He walked a few times around the mirror inspecting it. It wasn't a large mirror, it only showed him from the waist upwards, nor was it extremely grand being but a single plain pane of reflective silver that had not a frame or design on it. What was interesting, however, was the fact that it was reflective on both sides and was so incredibly thin that if one stood facing directly to see its side _

it would appear that nothing was hung there at all. Although he knew that there was nothing else there, Lavi couldn't help but wave a hand underneath and above it, earning a scornful laugh from the manifestation within the glass.

'_If that's what you call productive then I don't know what I'll do with you,' his double said, leaning languidly against the side of the mirror and watching Lavi who continued to circle him._

_Lavi stopped short in his pacing and stared at his reflection suspiciously. 'What do you mean by that?'_

_The image shrugged unconcerned by the look Lavi was shooting at him. 'Never mind that, just that we'll be getting to know each other a lot better over time.' He grinned broadly, though it brought a shiver to Lavi, and his eyes glinted in the semi-darkness. 'Anyway, as I was saying about being constructive, how about trying to wake up?'_

_Lavi wasn't entirely consoled by what the other had said, but decided that following his advice was certainly better that wondering around here in confusion. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly and deeply as he concentrated on his real self above him allowing the pain to wash over him once more._

A single eye cracked open to the glare of light, forcing a groan of pain and disorientation from its owner. Lavi sat up gingerly, gripping his head tightly in his hands as though he was afraid it would fall off without the support, his eye slowly adjusting to the brightness.

He was in a simple, clean room which had the smell of cheap air-freshener that didn't quite disguise the lingering disinfection stink of sodium hypochlorite. The floor and ceiling was made up of small, square white tiles. The walls were scrubbed white, the curtains hung stiff and white and the inadequately thin linen that covered him was heavily starched and white. There was no clock, no pictures, nothing. Just a glass of water on the window-sill and a small mirror that hung eye level on the wall at the end of his bed. He eyed it wearily, relief flooding him when nothing out the ordinary happened.

It was only as he gulped down mouthfuls of the refreshing water did it dawn on him how lonely he felt. At times like this in the Order, someone would be by his side waiting for him to wake up in the sanatorium or he would often find himself tracking the familiar route subconsciously to Yu's room where the Japanese boy's silent and constant presence soothed him and relieved him of all forlorn and tiresome thoughts.

Although Kanda probably didn't know it, Lavi was eternally grateful to the boy. Kanda was his

rock, unyielding and never changing. With his rough exterior it was easier for Lavi to turn to him as his uncaring attitude meant that he'd never intrude upon Lavi's thoughts or troubles even if he had started to become more gentle towards him throughout the years. Kanda understood that Lavi had to overcome his problems by himself, whereas if he turned to the likes of Lenalee or Allen they would immediately start questioning and harassing him to let them help him out.

And just as he turned to Kanda, Kanda had turned to Lavi as well when he felt out of it. They had come to know each other well and learn what would be tolerated and when. Lavi knew that when Kanda was stressed he'd be allowed to rub his fingers over the boy's scalp and through his silky long hair like a cat, helping the boy relax, just like Kanda could sense that when Lavi's mask was cracking and he wanted to cry that a simple touch on the arm would help bring him new resolve and strength.

But Kanda was not here. He could not seek comfort from him any longer.

Lavi gulped down the lump that had been building in his throat as tears pricked at his eyes. 'Get a grip,' he told himself firmly, drawing his knees to his chest and burrowing his face into his arms as he breathed deeply to calm himself.

The next thing he knew there was a sudden commotion at his door. It swung open, hitting the wall with force before bouncing back. Then he was being scooped into a pair of strong arms, his face pressed against a warm, broad chest as he was rocked gently back and forth, a soft voice whispering in his ear.

"It's ok. You're not alone, I'm here now. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you woke up. There's no need to cry."

"I'm not crying," Lavi said, peering up into the face of Tyki Mikk.

"Oh," Tyki said surprised as he got a better look at Lavi's face and eye. "So you're not."

"You can let go of me now," Lavi pointed out. Whilst sitting on Tyki's lap certainly felt very nice he wasn't used to being in such close proximity with anyone, especially not in such an intimate position and he felt a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry, can't do that," Tyki said, nuzzling his cheek into Lavi's neck. "You're in a highly emotional state right now. It would be wrong of me to not ease you of your stress." He turned his face slightly until his lips were grazing Lavi's throat and started laying soft fluttering kisses up and down it.

Lavi blushed madly, desperately trying to ignore the strange reactions happening to his body and the fact that it really, really seemed to like what Tyki was doing. He pulled his T-shirt down slightly to hide the evidence that Tyki's affection to his neck and the hand that was slowly rubbing circles on his back and side were giving him a slight hard on. Grabbing the hand to stop its motions he swallowed and searched for something to get his mind away from his little problem.

"What happened, where's Jiji?"

Tyki huffed slightly pulling away. "Bookman is fine, although the Dark Matter didn't accept him. Obviously we'll have to check into that, we can't understand why he couldn't control it when he was an acceptor for Innocence."

Lavi nodded thoughtfully, filing this bit of information away for further analysis later. "And me?"

Tyki sighed, touching his lips briefly to the side of Lavi's head. "You went into cardiac arrest moments after you were injected. You've been unconscious for the last three days, we weren't sure if you were going to make it." The last part was barely a whisper but Lavi caught it, his heart missing a beat at the realisation of how close to death he might have been. Tyki pulled him closer, tightening his arms around the slighter boy and burying his face into the crook of Lavi's neck who in turn patted the older man's head reassuringly.

"It's ok," Lavi muttered, embarrassed by the sudden display of emotion caused because of him. "I'm still here."

"You must still be exhausted," Tyki pulled back gently. "I should let you rest."

Lavi glanced around the cold sterile room and shuddered slightly at the thought of having to stay in such a place." Can't I go to my own room?" he asked. "I don't like it here."

Tyki regarded him carefully before nodding. "I don't see why that should be a problem. You'll get better sooner if you're in an environment you're more comfortable with."

He helped Lavi out of bed and into his ordinary clothes, insisting to the younger boy that doing it himself would tier him out. He knelt down to do the zipper and the button on Lavi's trousers up, his hand pressing longer and harder than necessary on his crotch, which to Lavi's immense relief was no longer stiff.

Wrapping an arm around Lavi's shoulders, Tyki escorted them through the corridors and then roads and eventually out of the Ark and into the mansions gardens. The sky was ablaze with fire from the setting sun; pink, red and orange washed across the sky and beyond the horizon where the moon was making its appearance, full, fat and silver. Shadows on the ground stretched longer as each second passed and the sun sunk lower and lower as though its' weight was too great to bare. Everything in the garden was bathed in molten gold, frozen in perfection.

Lavi sighed happily. It truly was beautiful and he was thankful to be alive to see it.

_I wish Kanda was here too._

Lavi frowned at the thought but was distracted by a warm hand settling gently on his cheek and he turned his head to see Tyki looking lustfully at him from hungry yellow eyes. The long strong fingers left his cheek, instead grasping his chin between finger and thumb as a look of determination passed over the Portuguese man's face and his lips descended on Lavi's.

Tyki's lips were slightly rough but the kiss was sweet and pleasurable. Lavi's eye fluttered shut as the initial shock disappeared. A warm sensation spread throughout his body, coiling in his stomach and settling there. He reached his delicate arms around Tyki's neck, drawing him closer and deepening the kiss. One of Tyki's hands found the small of Lavi's back, drawing him closer still, moulding their bodies together. The other strayed onto the fiery boy's ass, caressing and squeezing the round buttocks. He smiled to himself as he felt Lavi going stiff through his trousers poking the inside of Tyki's thigh as his own cock started to swell. He ground his hips hard against the smaller boys' and a moan escaped Lavi's mouth exciting Tyki further. His hand left Lavi's buttocks and he slipped it between their bodied, finally cupping Lavi's member as it strained against the trousers which held it prisoner and he gave it a firm grope.

Lavi gasped in shock, breaking the kiss and moving back from Tyki's embrace. He pulled his T-shirt lower in embarrassment, blushing and flushed from the kiss, panting in some much needed air through slightly parted and bruised lips. He looked so awkward and vulnerable standing there with his single emerald eye downcast refusing to meet Tyki's own that it made Tyki want him all the more. But he restrained himself, telling himself that they'd both had enough fun for one night and that more excitement was sure to come their way soon.

Once again he placed an arm around the now trembling boy, although he wasn't sure if the trembling was from fear, confusion, excitement or a combination of all three. Swiftly they entered the house together and made the short trek to Lavi's bedroom. Tyki held the door open for Lavi who walked slowly past him, kicking off his shoes as he did so and collapsing under the quilt.

He lay on one side, knees drawn up to his chest and his hands curled up and tucked beneath his chin. The picture of innocence. Tyki watched him for a few minutes before turning to leave, but a hand smaller than his reached out and grasped his own. He looked back to see Lavi looking directly into his eyes before the boy let his gaze fall.

"Lavi?" Tyki questioned.

"Please," he whispered. "Don't leave me alone tonight."

Tyki blinked, surprised. Perhaps the shock from the past few days and finally caught up to him. He nodded, removi

ng his own shoes and slipping under the covers with Lavi, snuggling up to him and pulling the shy boy into a safe embrace. He stroked the red heads fiery locks until he heard Lavi's breathing even out and then he too went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I have a few ideas about Lavi's double in the mirror and what his new powers will be, but if anyone else has any ideas feel free to let me know. If i get a good response and I choose one use I will let the person pick a prize of some sort of it within my power.

I was at the London Anime Con last weekend...it was awesome! I went with a friend and it was the first one we'd ever been to. She went as Haruhi Suzumiya and I was Ran-Mao form Demon Butler. I hope to go another one soon and hopefully I'll cosplay as Lavi and she'll go as Kanda. I really hope this small dream of mine will come true. Was anyone else there? (videos will be going up on You Tube)


	7. When personalities change

Here is the next chapter. I thank animechick57 and an anonymous reviwer ofr thier ideas. I altered one of the anonymous ideas to my own, but unfortunatly as i don't know who they are i cant get in touch for a reward, so instead i will do something for animechick 57 if they like ^-^

This chapter is late because; I had an archaeology project to do, A level exams and i was away inter-railing for a month then i started a summer job which is giving me more hours than they are supposed to :(

I will try harder...as i say every time

* * *

"Well, Lavi," Dr Halverson started as he pulled the stethoscope away from Lavi's chest. "You sure gave us a shock the other day, but you'll be pleased to know that all appears to be well and you have successfully bounded with the Dark Matter. Congratulations." He leaned back, interlocking his fingers in his lap and smiling pleasantly.

Lowering his sweatshirt and returning the smile Lavi asked, "Have you found out why Bookman couldn't bind with the Dark Matter? Was it faulty or something?"

Frowning, Dr Halverson removed a file from a drawer in his desk and thumbed through it. "The Dark Matter we used for Bookman was from the same batch as yours, after the experiment we

tested it but it did not appear to be contaminated. We're still unsure I'm afraid. At first we thought it could be to do with his unbiased nature that made the Dark Matter unable to accept him. Dark Matter is a living substance that has to share some of the same initiatives as its holder, whereas people who have synchronised with innocence were predestined to do so irrespective of their original beliefs."

"What do you mean? A person could wield innocence for their own beliefs even if it's against what it was designed for?," Lavi asked in surprise.

The doctor shook his head thoughtfully, removing his spectacles a

nd wiping the on the edge of his white jacket as he spoke. "Depending on the circumstances perhaps, but I think generally the innocence would create a Fallen One. Have you encountered this term before?"

"Yeah, actually I have read some research about them, but I thoug

ht that normally happened to people who tried to sync with Innocence that didn't belong to them. Then I don't really understand what you mean about a person's original beliefs."

"If they believe in God or not. Even if a person doesn't believe in Him they are still chosen for the job. A person does not have to be deemed a good, honest person who wants to help others, in the end they just will. It was pre-programmed."

He grimaced as an image of Kanda screaming abuse and wielding his katana at the Finders flashed through his head. Not only that, but before becoming an exorcist he had never believed in God with all the war and death th

at had occurred around him, and he used to hate humans when he was younger but had ended up helping them anyway.

"So you're saying that even a person who was programmed to control innocence, if they had originally entertained some sort of malicious thoughts or hatred then they would be able to comply with the wants of the Dark Matter as well? And this is why you think the old Panda can't combine with it?" He frowned.

Dr Halverson nodded, beaming at Lavi. "Almost. I think the person's feelings must be a little more extreme than you're putting it, they must be strong enough to actually activate the Dark Matter. But it's only one theory, after a

ll you're the same as Bookman and you can still control it."

Lavi diverted his eyes guiltily. "Have you discussed any of this with Ji-Ji yet?"

"No, not yet," Dr Halverson said, sounding a little confused.

"Ah, well, you needn't bother then." He hurried on quickly as the Doctor raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "It's just that he's so busy at the moment and I'll be writing this all down anyway for him to see, that it would be a waste of his time asking about something you've already told me when he could be doing other things. If he has any more questions for you, one or other of us will stop by at some point, if that's alright."

"That's fine, come back anytime, the door's always open. Now though, if you don't mind, I have other patients I must be seeing to." He stood up, shaking Lavi's hand as he escorted him to the door and called the next person through.

Lavi exited the building a moment later, the copper bell above the door tinkling musically before he disappeared in to the hustling and bustling crowd of the farmer's morning market, making his way slowly up the street and pausing to see what was on sale every now and again. Rough looking men stood possessively beside their stalls, loudly hawking their wares to passing custo

mers, their brash and melancholy timbres rising above the heads of the swarm of people who so critically eyed the hanging geese that were yet to be plucked, fresh and fragile eggs and wide pot-bellied pigs that roamed about their pens, snuffling and snorting at the strange smells and noises that surrounded them.

Lavi's thoughts were on Dr Halverson, who was one of the Earl's human employee's that helped with various tasks such as; keeping an eye out for possibly disturbances caused by Innocence and nurturing likely candidates to become Akuma. He was very efficient at his job. His kind personality, portly figure and charming, open smile made it easier to lead the vulnerable people in his care to their untimely demise. Lavi rather liked him.  
He frowned, pondering over the information Halverson had given him. So, the Dark Matter only activated with someone who had an evil heart, huh? That didn't make Lavi appear to be the nice charming guy he liked to think he was, and while it was an interesting idea, it was going to be bothersome as he knew that Panda would be less than pleased.

"_Then don't tell him."_

Lavi paused, pretending to be interested in an item in a shop window whilst

actually peering at his reflection, who was gazing dully back, head tilted to one side with a look that clearly read 'you're an idiot.' Yup. His insanity from the mirror, his own personal lurking phantom, had returned with full force, and this time with a name.

"I have to, Deak, it's my job. Besides, the old Panda always knows when there's something I fail to mention to him."

Deak placed both hands on his hips and rolled his eyes heavily, a grunt of disdain directed towards Ji-Ji forced itself from between clenched teeth. Lavi smiled at him. He found that he held a fond attachment towards the boy, who always said the things that he himself could not. He was sarcastic, blunt and to the point and always knew exactly what was going on around him. They could talk to each other through any reflective surface such as mirrors, water, even the back of a spoon, and even if the angle wasn't right it was like he could see what was happening anyway. Lavi had not mentioned his spectre to anyone yet.

"_Don't tell him,"_ Deak ordered sternly. _"Be a bit rebellious for once in your life."_

"But..."

"_Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't find out."_ He folded his arms across his chest, assuming a self assured air to the stance.

"How?" Lavi asked dubiously.

"_Just trust me."_

The owner of the tiny store walked up to the glass, shooing Lavi away with extravagant flailing of his arms. Lavi continued up the street, pondering Deak's words as he watched the boy pass from window to window alongside him. "Okay," he finally agreed. "I'll trust you on this."

His reflection flashed a grin at him before something else caught his eye. _"Oh, looky what we have here. Lover boy's heading our way."_

Lavi's head whipped round so fast that his neck cracked and he scowled in pain as he saw the 'white' Tyki Mikk walking in their direction. "Don't call him that, and it's not like that either," he snapped as he rubbed a tender spot at the base of his neck.

Deak chuckled. _"Oh please, give me some credit. I know you want to jump him. I could help you in this sort of situation too you know."_

Lavi felt himself blush at Deak's bluntness. "Go away," he hissed. "No one asked for your opinion."

"Who's opinion?" Tyki asked smiling amicably as he finally met up to Lavi, hands deep in his pockets and his shoulders slumped forward.

"Er, nobody. Never mind. What's up?" Lavi asked.

"What's up?" Tyki repeated an incredulous look on his face. "That's all I get, no hello kiss?"

Lavi faltered, unsure how to reply. _I could help you in this kinds of situation too you know_. Wasn't that what Deak had said. _'Deak," _he tentatively probed in his head. "_Can you really help me?"_

"_Yes,"_ Deak drawled out, glancing at him in an unconcerned fashion, though Lavi could feel a strange hunger emanating off the boy. It was odd, he'd never felt anything that the other had before. _"But only if you permit me to."_

Lavi hesitated slightly, seeing that Tyki was surveying him with curiosity. "_Do it."_

Deak's smile broadened, stretching right across his face. There was a crack as though the glass had smashed and he faded away completely. Then a strange feeling descended upon Lavi, his limbs relaxed and he felt himself floating and detached in his mind as another presence took control, though he was still able to feel every sensation going on within and around him.

His hand glided upwards as though being pulled by an invisible string, and he felt the roughness of Tyki's stubble against his hand as he rubbed it across the older man's cheek before running it through and settling on the dark curly locks of hair.

Lips pressed against lips as Lavi pulled the Portuguese man towards him and Tyki's arms wrap

ped themselves around Lavi's waist. His mind was joyfully blissfully blank and he barely registered his mouth opening and allowing entrance to Tyki's probing tongue which licked, sucked and tasted everything that Lavi had to offer. Finally he regained control of his mind and limbs again and he pulled back from an amused Tyki to breathe in some much needed air.

"Well, well, well," Tyki smirked, a feral look in his eyes. "I see we've finally gotten over our shyness."

"Sort of, I guess," Lavi answered frowning. The presence in his mind hadn't fully left, it nestled somewhere at the back, a hint of smugness and satisfaction rolling off it and confusing Lavi's line of thinking. "Anyway, weren't you looking for me for something?"

"Yes actually I was. Guess I got side tracked," he smiled cat like at Lavi who offered up his own weak version. "The Earl is looking for you he wants you to accompany Skin on a mission. He thinks they might have located a piece of Innocence."

"Aren't you coming too?" Lavi asked.

"Not this time, petal," Tyki replied, patting Lavi's fiery red head before replacing it on his shoulder to steer him away from the crowd. "Come, we mustn't keep the Earl waiting. He's not the most patient of people."

* * *

Lavi watched idly at the chaos going on below from his lofty position . Akuma were running riot in the streets of a Belgium town that had been rapidly expanding recently. Panicked screaming could be heard from woman and children. Men charged forward to meet their enemies and protect their loved ones, only to be struck down and turned to ash as the machines poisonous bullets rained down upon them. Fire and smoke raged through the streets, great flames leaping wildly into the air whilst choking fumes billowed up into the sky adding to the smoggy night. Both the crackling from the burning wood and frenzy of activity from the villagers below mingled together like a symphony, carried by the wind to Lavi who tilted his head to one side, listening, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth upwards. A detachment towards the obv

ious fright and pain of the people who lived here had descended upon him since arriving on the roof top where he held his current position. But now it was being replaced with a bubble of exhilaration that started to roar and swell inside him and threatened to spill over his lips as unrestrained laughter. He knew the reason for these feelings could be explained by the silent Deak who resided at his feet in a piece of broken glass, an excited grin plastered to his face mirroring the one on Lavi's own face.

"_Beautiful, isn't it?"_ Deak whispered his eyes glinting as he surveyed the scene below him as though he was a god.

Lavi giggled uncontrollably into his fists, nodding exuberantly at these words. He knew he should

n't be feeling like this, heck these were human lives being snuffed out like candles beneath him he should be trying to prevent this, to protect them with everything he had. But he didn't want to. He liked the destruction and the fear he could see in those pathetic human eyes, it made his entire body tingle with anticipation for the fate that he knew awaited them. Part of him had always hated humans, those vicious, vile creatures that turned on each other without a moments warning, and it was this part of him that was expanding and consuming the Lavi who had been an exorcist.

"_Looks like fun doesn't it?"_ Deak asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing sideways at his counter-part. _"Want to join in?"_

Lavi nodded again, taking a step towards the edge of the roof but was stopped by one of Skin's boulder sized hands coming to rest on his shoulder.

"No fighting," the taller man grunted, crushing a lollipop between his teeth and pulling the red head to his side, keeping an arm firmly around him so that he couldn't run off.

"Skin-sama," a smooth voice sounded behind them. Turning they saw a tall, lithe boy standing, yellow cat eyes staring at them beneath a sandy fringe which he swept away with long slender fingers. "We have located the source of the strange incidents as having originated from the church. Two exorcists are on their way." His yellow eyes flickered to Lavi.

"Let's go," Skin growled, striding forward and pushing Lavi towards the boy. "Look after him." He pounded a

cross the roof, leaping off and landing with an audible thump below.

The boy's pupils narrowed into slits as he stared at Lavi. "Who are? You're not one of the Noah's or an Akuma."

"My name's Lavi," he smiled politely. "I'm a wielder of the new Dark Matter. And you are?"

He giggled as the young man's eyes widened comically at the mention of the Dark Matter. "I'm Cain. Sorry, I hope you don't think I was being rude," he said, bowing his head slightly and sounding abashed.

Lavi laughed lightly. "Not at all, I'd be suspicious too if I was in your position." He continued as Cain visibly relaxed. "Shouldn't we be heading to that church now?"

Cain snapped to attention. "Yes, please follow me." He turned to lead the way, and as he did his body started to change to his Akuma form, limbs lengthening and contorting in a fluid motion. Sharp fangs protruded over black lips and his fingers and nails thickened and sharpened to red claws. Fine blue lines flowed along his body, following the natural contours of his muscles, striking and delicate, although the resulting machine would be as ruthless and bloody as they come. Something that resembled metal armour covered his forehead and soft nose, shoulders and along his back. Lavi could not help but stare. Never before would he have described one of the Earl's creations as beautiful but that was the only word to describe Cain's transformation.

Looking over his shoulder, Cain told Lavi to get onto his back before he jumped over the edge of the roof to the ground beneath and broke into a sprint. From the edge of the town they delved deeper into its centre, passing by the noise and disruption to the eerily silent and deserted. Fires here had burned themselves low and only weak flickers of fire, ash and smoke remained. "If you don't mind me asking," Cain started with curiosity colouring his voice, "if you have Dark Matter, why does Skin-sama want me to protect you?"

"I haven't had it for very long," Lavi answered, leaning forward and gripping at the metal beneath his hands to keep from falling off. "We don't know what kind of powers I've received yet. I'm sure it'll come naturally though if I'm fighting someone."

"You'd better hope so, those exorcist thugs are ruthless, and if you don't know what you're doing they certainly won't give you enough time to figure it out." He shook his head in disgust.

"You make it sound as though they're bad guys," Lavi said in surprise, as Cain skilfully dodged around the hulk of a body that had almost been obscured by the thick smoke.

"Well they are, aren't they?" Cain asked, his tone mirroring Lavi's own. "They're trying to stop the Earl and his great mission. And they've killed hundreds of my kind. They say they're all about saving lives yet they don't mind destroying us. We have feelings to you know, and souls despite what they say.

Lavi nodded thoughtfully to what Cain was saying. "What about level one Akuma? Do they have their own souls?"

Cain tilted his head contemplating how to answer Lavi's question as he raced down a narrow street, muscles bunching and moving under his fine fur with each stride. "They are kind of like very young children, you understand. A bit mindless, no real personality, they just blunder along doing as the adults tell them until one day they grow up and you can see them for who they truly are. So in a way they do, it's just that it hasn't developed yet. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I get you. I guess I'd never thought of it that way before," Lavi smiled down at and saw Cain give a small flash of his fangs in what he took to be a grin. As they navigated their way through crushed wagons and tipped stalls Lavi spoke up again. "Are Akuma ever allowed to visit the mansion?"

"Only if they're invited."

"Then consider yourself invited. Goodness knows I need to talk to someone every now and again that has a level head on their shoulders, or at the very least isn't mental."

"Okay, it's a deal." Lavi clasped Cain's huge shoulder in acceptance as they approached the building in front of them.

The church emerged out of the smoke like a ghost, its outline bathed in the orange glow from the few surviving fires. The building was done in gothic style with great ribbed arches surrounding the intimidating oak door, decorative arcades and large stained glass windows which incorporated the essence of creation and scenes from the Old Testament. Sculptures of angels stared down at the approaching duo, their blank stone eyes boring into their souls, wings spread wide and delicate arms reaching out as though to prevent them from entering. Lavi shivered.

He quietly slipped off Cain's back and together they drew close to the entrance at a crouched run, sticking close to the shadows, both keeping in mind that two exorcists had been spotted nearby. Lavi pushed on the tarnished handle of the great oak door, shoving his body against the tremendous weight of it to reveal Skins less than melancholy sweet tones thundering out orders to the few surrounding Akuma to fan out and find the Innocence, which was keeping itself well hidden. Turning, Skin grunted his acknowledgment of their arrival before taking out yet another lollipop to crunch on as he waited. Lavi wondered how many cavities he had.

Walking slowly down the aisle Lavi allowed his fingertips to gently rest on the back of several wooden benches and peered down some pews. Each of them were uniformly alike, clean and practical with several leather bound hymn books waiting to be used at the next service. Their only source of illumination came from the weak glow from the lamp lights in the street that penetrated the coloured glass casting fearful shadows across the ground.

"What were the rumours about this church?" he asked Cain in a quiet hush, afraid that his voice would echo loudly around this menacingly holy place.

"Have you heard about the rapid expansion of this town?" Cain, who had reverted back to his human form in order to move about the church easier, whispered back, his voice smooth and lilting as he stepped behind Lavi, close enough that he could feel the heat emanating off Cain's body . Lavi inclined his head to indicate that he had. "The rumours say it's because the people in this church have started producing miracles. Just like in their scriptures, the lame can walk and the blind can see. They even go as far as to say that they can save a person from the brink of death." Lavi cast a dubious look at him. "Of course it is utterly ridiculous, but they're human so they don't know any better. Anyway, word about the priests spread and now people from all over the country and beyond are coming to be cured, which of course is bringing wealth to the town. Not only do they have to pay for accommodation and food, but also to have these healing hands touch them, or whatever it is that they do to cure them. Some God He is extorting money from His devout followers." He sighed in irritation, swirling his hand in the air as though grasping at something and Lavi had the idea that he should be swirling a glass of sherry like a fine gentlemen. "However," he continued, "even all that doesn't add up to the riches that the town has suddenly laid claim to, so there has to be some other factor that we don't know about, although it could just be some human reason such as borrowing money from people that they really shouldn't be. Not that I care either way."

"If it's the priest's that are performing the miracles, why aren't we questioning them instead of looking for it here?"

Lavi questioned.

"We have," Cain smirked down at Lavi. "I wouldn't go looking too closely in their living quarters if I were you."

He rested a hand on the red head's shoulder and then left to further search the inner sanctions of the church leaving Lavi to occupy himself with deciphering the scenes from the stained windows. Upon closer inspection he realised that something very important was missing. His reflection had decided to wonder off by itself leaving him with a strange sensation as he stared at the empty place where he should be, it was even odder than talking to himself. Wondering what to do he walked about without giving much thought to the direction he was heading in and ended up at the front of the church on the raised platform reserved for the reading of the sermons. The presence that had been lurking at the back of his mind for the past day urged him towards a hexagonal stone basin that vaguely reminded him of a bird bath and having approached it he found Deak lurking in the bottom just as he realised what its function truly was. Baptisms.

"Deak," he hissed frantically. "You shouldn't be in there do you know what this is?"

"_Of course,"_ his image smirked back. _"Question is, do you? Stick your hand in."_

Lavi stared at him in puzzlement and then eyed the crystal clear liquid wearily as it shimmered innocently back. Ignoring Deak's sighs of impatience he cautiously dipped his hand in, breaking the calm surface and distorting his image. Cupping his hand he retracted it again, but it wasn't water in his palm that he withdrew. "Gold," he whispered, disbelief etched into his face.

Deak nodded. _"It looks as if the Innocence is not only protecting the health of the inhabitants but also the health of the town itself which had previously been in a bad state of dilapidation_."

"But where is the Innocence, I don't see it."

"_That's because it's on the other side of the water's reflection."_

"That means I can't get it out," Lavi cried in desperation.

"_Calm down, Lavi,"_ Deak said soothingly. "_Remember, it's on my side so I can get it for you."_

"But how are you supposed to give it to me, you're on the other side too," Lavi pointed out.

"_Tch,_" he said in a way that strongly reminded Lavi of Kanda, "_you're so impatient. Just watch."_ In Deak's hands Lavi saw the Innocence shimmer into view and Deak raising it closer and closer to the surface. His hands broke through and Lavi was suddenly staring at a pair of arms stretched in front of, holding out the Innocence to him.

"_That is the creepiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life," _he thought. Gingerly he lifted it from the waiting hands and th

ey retracted back under the surface again.

"You found the innocence," a surprised voice sounded behind.

Lavi whirled round, almost dropping it in shock. "Cain, you almost gave me a heart attack." Seeing that Cain's attention was still on the Innocence he tried to give an explanation that didn't involve him mentioning Deak. "Well, you see, what happened was..." he started.

But whatever his excuse would be, they never found out. Even with the distraction of holding a piece of Innocence in his hand, Lavi's sharp senses noticed the sudden absence of light from outside seconds before a sound like thunder hit the door of the church with enough force to take them clean off their hinges letting them collapse at the feet of two Akuma, who were already mid-transformation. Dust swept into the church and he could just make out a few shadows flit in. A metallic scrape echoed in the darkness and an Akuma disappeared from view with a yell, revealing a tall, domineering presence.

"Kanda," Lavi breathed softly. He briefly wondered what he was doing there, before calling himself an idiot. He was an exorcist, of course he'd be nearby. Still, seeing Kanda there so suddenly he found himself unsure of what to do.

'_Don't let any feelings of loyalty towards the exorcists rule your heart and get in the way of your job. If they ask you to aid them in a fight you will do so,' _Jiji's voice came back to him. But still he wavered.

"Get behind me," Cain shouted over the commotion that was taking place, pushing Lavi forcefully backwards onto the gro

und between two pews.

From his hiding place, Lavi could make out Krory, who'd appeared beside Kanda, leaping into the air and tackling Cain as his back was turned. Cain roared, his body changing quickly, and he flipped himelf over, snapping his great jaws at the vampire. Avoiding the razor sharp teeth as best as possible, Krory anchored his foot securely on the ground and brought his other leg round in a powerful kick, connecting solidly into Cain's side. There was a crack of bone and Cain released a howl of pain bringing a huge meaty paw with lethal claws crash down onto his opponent's leg, slicing through the pale flesh beneath as though it was nothing more than melted butter. Lavi watched the battle fearfully, yet excited at the same time. He didn't really want either of them to get hurt, but he didn't want Cain to lose. The two exchanged heavy blows, moving backwards and forward as though locked together in a complicated dance routine, each striving to gain the upper hand. Lavi gasped as Krory sent Cain flying, his body hitting the ground with an audible thump where it lay still. The vampire stalked towards the prone form, clearly intent on sucking him dry. As he lent down something in Lavi snapped. How dare he end an akuma's life with no thought, especially Cain's? What right did he have to take him away from Lavi?

"NO," he heard himself shout, fear at losing his friend increasing the strength behind it. Krory turned in surprise at the sound of the familiar voice just as Lavi reached out a hand as though to grab for Cain. Beside Krory, the glass splintered into spikes as though they were growing from the glass itself, and they were aiming straight towards him.

An exclamation of shock and pain cut through the fierce fighting field, and blood splattered to the ground as one of the jagged edg

es pierced his shoulder.

* * *

I'm sorry if the beginning confuses people, i confused myself when writing it. Remember that these were my ideas so if they don't follow any explanations in the manga i'm sorry. I'm also not entirely satisfies by the end sigh I have to try harder at the end of my chapters.


End file.
